Boredom ACTS!
by Delila Took
Summary: PG for foul language! A funny little story type thing on what goes throu minds at 2:00 AM! Co written by Princess Sonata!


Warning: This is the result of boredom of Princess Sonata and my friend (YES I HAVE FRIENDS!), Delila, and she is hyper. Results may cause severe brain damage. Do not sue us for a brain of mush! Hehe.that rhymes. That's our new motto! Haha!  
  
My internet is SOOOO slow, a piece of STATIONARY concrete could beat it to the flag pole! The flagpole? But its all the way over YONDER!!!! AAH! Orcs are coming!!!! WITH KILLER DUCKS AND SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!!! CALL THE RABBIT POLICE!!!!! AHHH! Not SQUIRRELS! They are homicidal.and they have been planning to overthrow the government.but when I try to warn them what do they say? YOU'RE MENTALLY ILL! SQUIRRELS WONT OVERTHROW US! But I thought it was the chickens that were planning to overthrow the government, Sonata. Remember? We overheard them while they were eating some veggie yotogi burgers..You bring up a good point.but then they could always be teaming up with each other.and the pelicans and porcupines too! I swear they are out to get me.o.O..but but but..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.that's not wat the giraffe that lives down the corner from Nashville says...You mean the one that lives by the flagpole that is DOWN YONDER?!! Yes yes.oh wow, u know him TOO??? *giggle* Yeah, he scares me. Sorta like the thought of the monkey next door. I mean, you know something is wrong with a monkey when all he talks about are the geese outside.and THERE ARE NONE!! Really??? Paul??? Or Flank? Or Gred or Feorge???? I never heard them talk about geese...only hippos..Well.hippos are the alternative things this monkey talks about. The other alternative thing is the word "Buttocks" He thinks it is funny! He even SINGS A SONG ABOUT IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...BUTTOCKS BUTTOCKS BUTTOCKS AROUD THE CLOCK..AHH! The song of the evil Buttocks monkey! No! He has poisioned your little TEENY mind! My poor friend is beyond help. Sadly, I think I need to kill that monkey. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa..NOT THE MONKEY...but but but.oh well, ok go ahead...but don't make fun of us hobbits AGAIN.~BLEH!~ You are a hobbit? I thought you were a dwarf.I am sorry. I really am.(She is more poisoned then I thought.O well.cake will cheer her up!) BUT DON'T BRING HER PIE! I warn you!! But me want pie.OOH CAKE!!!!!11 *jumps over and devours the cake and becomes her own version of Mr. Hyde.* RUN AWAAAAAY! AHH! She is worse then the ugly salamander across the street! Wait.you know.I think I made a mistake. Maybe it was Pie, Not Cake..uh oh.mankind is doomed because of me and the chocolate pie.-.- MWAHAHAhAHA..more.gimme more.. My precioussssssssssssssssss....... AHHH! Now she is acting like Smeagol! AHH! But..if she is smeagol.Legolas should be around here somewhere.*drools* and Pippin??? What about him ??? is pippin here too??? *pants* Wow.the mention of Pippin has driven away the scariness of her attitude.Yes. Pippin is here. He is in the house painted gray. You know, the one nobody ever comes out of? OH NO!!!!!!!! I must save him.ta-da-DAH.super Delila is going to save the day! And I will have to save her. It's a written law you know. She can never make it through ANYTHING without my help. Its sad really. NUH UH..cus..IM A BIG GIRL NOW!!!!!!!!!! That's an old saying.it is so yesterday! (And I will have to save her. It's a law may I remind you!) oh WHATEVA!!!!!!! Talk to the hoof!!! O, so now you're a horse!? No..i meant talk to YOUR hoof..Yeah right! I don't have hoofs, for I type very well! And everybody knows, a horse can't type like this. But you're not a HORSE.you're a CENTAUR, you big silly willy..but wateva tickles ur pickle...No I am not because I am actually sane. I am the brains behind you.you STUPID HOBBIT! Most hobbits are cool. Shes an exception!! You're just jealous that u cant drink as much OR eat as many meals...*yummmmmmmm* all that DELICIOUS YUM-A-FORILUOUS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE..*cocks eyebrow* And gain all that weight.no way Jose! Wait.so now you're Jose.what in the heck is going on here!!!!!!!!!! Im not Jose.IM Delila Took..and PIPPINS MINE.BACK OF ALL YOUZ BIZACHES!!!!! O.o foul language.But you know whats BETTER than Pippin? LEGOLAS! *drools* eeeeeeeeewy.that that that ELF??? He's sooo...blond..and tall...and *GASP* he has BRAINS...how could u like a guy like that??? Easy. You can't hate him. There. If you don't hate them, you like them. Ya see? And Another thing that helps: Not being a brainless, nosey Delila! Ha! See, he is sooooo fine! *drools* and he is mine! ALL MINE! Im not THAT nosey..brainless, yes..but NOSEY??? *UGH* im SOOOOOOO insulted right now..Yeah? Well yesterday you asked me how old I was! THAT'S nosey! And the day before that you asked me if I had ever seen an elf. And the day before that.(Get ready for this folks) YOU READ MY DIARY! NUH UH!!!!!!! PROVE IT! ~BLEH!~ *Flashback begins* Delila: HA! You had a date with LEGOLAS! HA! What a freak! Sonata: HOW DID YOU KNOW! I told you I was goin' over to Abigails! Delila: I read your Diary! HA! AND you think that yotogi burgers are bad! Sonata: YOU LITTLE..*chases her* *Ends flashback.* See. There I proved it. That's SAD! You proved it! I know. Because good conquers EVIL!  
  
So ends our little brainless, spineless story. Stay tuned! Oh.btw.Sonata is Green and Delila is BLACK! K? Bye byes!  
  
.:: Sonata + Delila::. 


End file.
